Suelo sagrado
} | name = Suelo sagrado | cardimage = Suelo sagrado.png | gameimage = Suelo sagrado simbolo.png | energy = 50 | hotkey = 2 | description = Santifica el suelo delante de Oberon con fuego justiciero, infligiendo daño a cualquier enemigo que permanezca en las llamas. | damage = 25 / 50 / 75 / 100 (daño) 5 / 10 / 12 / 15% (probabilidad de estado) | range = 90 / 100 / 120 / 180° (ángulo) 8 / 10 / 12 / 15 m (radio) | duration = 10 / 15 / 17 / 20 s | info = *Oberon consagra la tierra en un ángulo de 90 / 100 / 120 / 180 grados delante de él, extendiéndose hasta 8 / 10 / 12 / 15 metros, durante 10 / 15 / 17 / 20 segundos. Los enemigos situados en el área de efecto reciben 25 / 50 / 75 / 100 de daño de cada medio segundo, mientras que los aliados son abandonados de cualquier efecto de estado negativo y se vuelven inmunes a ellos mientras permanezcan en el área. Tierra santificada tiene un 5 / 10 / 12 / 15% de probabilidad infligir daño de y confundir a los enemigos. **La duración se ve afectada por la duración de habilidades. **El rango y radio de efecto por rango de habilidades. ***El radio sigue la expresión rango de habilidades}} (e.j., con el máximo de Fuerza de Poder, el radio se incrementa 0.45 16.69}} metros). ***El ángulo sigue la fórmula rango de habilidades}} (e.j., Con el máximo Alcance, el ángulo incrementará 0.45 240.74}}°). ****Es necesario el, 234% de rango de habilidades para alcanzar los 360°, y hacer un círculo. *Efectos de estado tales como el drenaje de estado producido por unidades Éximus no es detenida por esta habilidad. *La Confusión producida por el daño de hará que las unidades enemigas ataquen a los objetivos más cercanos, ya sean aliados o enemigos durante 12 segundos. *Los enemigos y aliados deberán estar sobre la habilidad para recibir los efectos de la misma. **Los enemigos voladores no se ven afectados por esta habilidad. * Sólo puede haber 4''' suelos sagrados activos por jugador. * Si se lanza en medio del aire, Oberon se lanza al suelo instantáneamente para lanzar la habilidad. *'''Sinergia de habilidades: ** Si Oberon o alguno de sus aliados afectados por se encuentra encima de un suelo sagrado, recibirán el efecto positivo Renovación de hierro, que otorga 125 / 150 / 175 / 200 de armadura siempre que se encuentre activa. Una vez que la habilidad se cancela, el aumento de armadura se mantendrá durante 20 segundos más. *** La armadura adicional se ve afectada por fuerza de habilidades. *** El aumento de armadura se añade después de otros aumentos de armadura. ** Los enemigos que sobreviven a mientras se encuentran sobre un suelo sagrado tendrán su armadura reducida permanentemente en un 10% / 15% / 20% / 30%. *** La reducción de armadura se ve afectada por fuerza de habilidades. **** La reducción de armadura se aplica sobre la armadura base del enemigo. | augment = 200px|left | tips = * Enemies will traverse and fight through Hallowed Ground without any special attempts to evade its area of effect. * Narrow pathways such as doorways and halls are effective at forcing groups of enemies to cluster into Hallowed Ground. * Summoning multiple, overlapping layers of Hallowed Ground will deal the full combined damage over time to enemies. ** Stacking layers in this fashion does not combine to an increased allied armor bonus. * Hallowed Ground is most efficiently used in areas where constant enemy and ally activity is expected over an extended period of time. * Incidentally, Hallowed Ground's status effect immunity can be used to pass through environmental traps unhindered, such as Grineer Barra de sensores and Corpus Barrera lásers. ** Note however that activating these traps in Spy Missions will still trigger vault alarms. | max = Maximización es una forma de especialización: los mods pueden ser mezclados para dar lugar a valores que varían entre los límites de gama alta listados aquí. Haga clic en cualquier enlace de maximización para aprender cómo construirla. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades aumenta la duración a 61.20 segundos. ** Reduce el ángulo de lanzamiento a 90.90 grados y el radio a 7.58 metros. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduce el costo de energía a 12.50 ** Reduce la duración a 8''' segundos. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades aumenta el ángulo de lanzamiento a '''360 grados y el radio a 35.25 metros. ** Reduce el daño por segundo a 40 y la probabilidad de estado a 6% *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades aumenta el daño por segundo a 237 y la probabilidad de estado a 35.55% ** Aumenta el costo de energía a 77.50 ** Reduce la duración a 14.40 segundos. }} Véase también * de:Heiliger Boden en:Hallowed Ground ru:Святая Земля Categoría:Oberon